Reencontrandonos
by Blackbird Nigthbird
Summary: Blaine es un chico promiscuo y con malas notas en la escuela... al tratar de salir de su depresión intenta regularizarse entrando a una escuelita la cual lo llevara a reencontrarse con ese chico castaño de hermosas piernas que lo cautivo siendo mas pequeños!


Hola ¡!

Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles una historia un poco fuerte y creada en un universo en donde Kurt y Blaine son completamente diferentes a sus personajes de Glee

En esta historia Kurt es más chico que Blaine y su mama no ha muerto

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

El cambio de residencia definitivo de mi amigo Sebastián y su padre termino con una de las etapas más placenteras de mi vida, sin embargo, las experiencias adquiridas me serian de gran utilidad en el futuro, aunque en estos momentos me deprimí un poco y me aislé por completo de cualquier cosa que me sonara a sexo. Una de las consecuencias de mi depresión fue una caída considerable en mis notas escolares al grado de que mis padres determinaron que tomara cursos de regularización y así fue que por las tardes comenzó a asistir a una pequeña escuela ubicada en el centro de la cuidad.

Ese cambio en mi rutina diaria me saco de la depresión y no propiamente por las clases, sino por la visita a mis viejos rumbos, pues la escuelita estaba en la zona que viví gran parte de mi infancia. Era agradable visitar los lugares en que jugaba con mis amigos y quizá anhelaba encontrarme uno de ellos, pero pasaban semanas y al parecer todos se habían mudado.

En fin, la mejoría derivada de mi asistencia a aquella escuelita por las tardes se reflejó no solamente en mis notas, sino también en mi convivencia y pronto volví a las andadas, volví a frecuentar los baños a la hora de los concursos y con alegría vi que algunos de mis compañeros ya estaban bastante desarrolladitos y bueno, cuando se está en tercero de secundaria y alguien se ofrece a darles una buena mamada difícilmente se detienen, aun cuando sea otro chico el que se ofrece a hacerlo. Fue así que inicie lo que parecía una etapa de desenfreno, pues aunque era sumamente discreto con los chicos a los que les hacia ese favor, algunos de ellos corrieron la voz y pronto tuve una fama de "chico fácil". Eso no me molestaba, por el contrario, me resultaba agradable saber que podía hacer gozar incluso a los chicos que tenían "más pegue" con las niñas. Pero a pesar de esa fama, ninguno de los chicos me llego a proponer algo más que sexo oral y yo tampoco les sugería algo diferente, tal vez, debido a que aún recordaba el delicioso pene del papa de mi amigo e inconscientemente lo comparaba

Pronto llegaron los exámenes finales y me fue bastante bien, sin embargo, ello significaba que dejaría de ir a las clases de regularización y en consecuencia mis paseos por el centro en las tardes también terminarían. Y entonces fue que ocurrió, en la última semana de clases, volví al parque en el que jugaba con mis amigos cuando ere chico, estaban jugando futbol varios chicos de mi edad, uno de ellos me llamaba la atención porque era el único que usaba shorts y tenía unas piernas que me llamaron la atención de inmediato. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima y pronto se hizo obvio. Algunos de sus amigos se lo hicieron notar y de cuando en cuando me devolvía la mirada. Había algo en él, además de sus lindas piernas, que me llamaba la atención. Era un despeje, cayo el balón junto a mí y aproveche la ocasión para acercarme y dárselo. Al estar más cerca y verlo a la cara me acorde de él, era primo de uno de mis amigos de la infancia.

-¿Kurt?- dije mientras le daba el balón

-Si…¿te conozco?- me respondió mientras me miraba de arriba abajo

-Si yo era amigo de Adam, tu primo- le dije esperando que me recordara, aunque realmente con el conviví muy poco, pues era un año menor y su mama casi nunca lo dejaba que jugara con nosotros.

-¿Blaine?- sonrió y me abrazo efusivamente- es una verdadera sorpresa, no te reconocí.

-Sí, la verdad es que tú también has cambiado mucho- le respondí mientras se acercaban sus amigos.

-¿Y qué andas haciendo por aquí?- me pregunto y añadió diciéndoles a sus amigos al tiempo que les daba el balón- no, no es gay, es un viejo amigo que vivía por acá… síganle sin mi

-Pues vengo a clases de regularización, es mi última semana y mira que suerte encontrarte- le respondí y pregunte un poco preocupado- ¿Por qué creían que era gay?

-Perdón por lo de gay, pero como te me quedabas viendo mis amigos pensaban que ya había ligado…

-A decir verdad creo que si te vi las piernas bastante- le dije y añadí- y creo que te reconocí por ese lunar que tienes ahí

-Ah bueno… aunque si tengo buena pierna ¿no?- me contesto sonriendo

-La neta si… pero dime ¿Qué paso con los demás?- le pregunte

-Pues todos se fueron, solo sé que mi primo y su familia se mudaron a Guadalajara, de los demás no sé, ya ves que no me llevaba muy bien con ellos- me explico y me recordó- creo que solo a ti y a Adam les caía bien

-Eso sí, pero es que estabas muy chico y ellos eran un poco bruscos- le dije recordando que los otros a veces se aprovechaban y lo hacían llorar

-Un poco, ese David era bien manchado, siempre nos andaba haciendo el día de cuadritos ¿recuerdas?- me dijo y al hacerlo inmediatamente vino una oleada de recuerdos

-Sí, tienes razón, era muy manchado cuando andábamos en shorts siempre nos los andaba bajando enfrente de las niñas- le dije riendo y añadí sonriendo- aunque a lo mejor era porque le gustábamos ¿no crees?

-Si, tal vez… pero bueno, ya me tengo que ir, ya sabes como es mi mama y si me tardo más se enoja ¿mañana vienes?- me pregunto

-Sí, aquí estaré- le respondí- ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Claro, pero vente preparado para echarte un partidito con nosotros ¿sale?- me invito

-Claro, claro… aquí nos vemos- me despedí y lo vi alejarse

Era evidente que Kurt me atraía y esa tarde trate de recordar con detalle alguna de mis vivencias con ese chico. Aunque era solo un año más chico que la mayoría de nosotros en esa época lucia mucho más chico, tal vez por eso se aprovechaban de él. Eso me molestaba mucho y no podía evitar intervenir para defenderlo, aunque en muchas ocasiones yo terminaba igual que él. Analizando algunas de esas situaciones me ci cuenta que era probable que desde esa época ya sentía atracción por los chicos. Imágenes claras de Kurt en su shortcito verde ajustado llegaban a mi mente y sus piernas creo que me gustaban desde entonces. Pero el recuerdo que más me rondo en la cabeza esa tarde fue el de aquella ocasión en que estando en su casa comenzamos a jugar "luchitas", él se colocó atrás de mi abrazándome, estando ambos en shorts, el roce de nuestras piernas resultaba tan agradable que así nos quedamos varios minutos. Obvio que en esa época no tenía idea de lo que esto podía significar, pero después de todas mis experiencias más recientes "comprendía" el porque me había agradado tanto.

Al día siguiente espere con ansia la visita al parque. En cuanto llegue me acerque al grupo, Kurt estaba como siempre, usando un shortcito. Me presento con los demás y organizamos los equipos. Fue un partido sumamente entretenido y me divertí como hacia un tiempo no lo hacía aunque termine con la ropa hecha un desastre. Al finalizar el partido acompañe a Kurt a su casa y me invito a tomar un refresco

-Estuvo bueno el partido, sigues siendo bueno y se las dejamos ir enterita… jajaja- comentaba mientras nos lavábamos la cara y las manos

-Sí, no fueron rivales… creo que hasta se enojaron jajaja- reí disfrutando realmente el momento

-Bueno, me voy a cambiar antes de que llegue mi mama porque se molesta cuando regreso tan sucio- y justo cuando lo estaba diciendo se abrió la puerta

-¡Ya llegue Kurt, vamos a comer!- exclamo su mama y sorprendida se me quedo viendo

-Hola mami, mira quien está aquí- me señalo Kurt

-Hola señora, ¿Cómo está?- la salude y de inmediato me respondió

-Vaya, vaya, pero cuanto has crecido, aunque al parecer sigues revolcándote en la tierra, mira nada mas como traes ese pantalón- ella no había cambiado y creo que nunca lo haría

-Si señora he crecido un poco en cambio usted no ha cambiado nada- le dije sonriendo y un poco admirado que en realidad había cambiado muy poco en todos esos años.

-Te quedas a comer ¿verdad?- me dijo y sin esperar mi respuesta nos ordenó- llama a tu casa y diles que te quedas a comer y tu Kurt, préstale algo de ropa para que se cambie mientras se lava esa que trae.

Ese autoritarismo de la mama de Kurt siempre había existido y solo se oyó un "si señora" y no un "si mama". No me desagrado en lo más mínimo la idea, así que de inmediato llame a casa y le conté lo ocurrido a mi mama y enseguida le pidió la conversación con la mama de mi amigo. Se pusieron a platicar mientras íbamos al cuarto de mi amigo para cambiarnos

-¡Uy! Había olvidado que le caías muy bien a mama- me dijo Kurt mientras me daba una camiseta y un short para cambiarme

-Sí, lo había olvidado- le dije mientras comenzaba a quitarme la ropa y de reojo miraba como él se la quitaba también hasta que ambos estábamos solo en calzoncillos

-¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos "luchitas"?- me pregunto parándose frente a mi

-¡Claro! ¡Cómo olvidarlo!- le respondí poniéndome de pie frente a el

-Me gustan tus calzones- me dijo y extendió su mano para tocarlos y recorrerlos por el frente

-Te los apuesto en unas "luchitas"- le sugerí mientras me acercaba un poco más a el

Fue un momento lleno de erotismo, ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos y nuestros cuerpos habían reaccionado de manera evidente. La cercanía y el grado de excitación permitían que nuestros paquetes se rozaran frecuentemente mientras nuestras manos comenzaban a afianzar las nalgas del otro

-Creo que si eres gay- me dijo y enseguida me dio un beso que correspondí sin dudarlo

Me empujó hacia la cama y me saco los calzoncitos. Se quedó mirándome durante unos instantes y de inmediato él se quitó los suyos. Realmente lucia hermoso y su pene era justo como lo había imaginado, o quizá deba decir justo como lo había sentido años atrás, largo y ligeramente curveado, con el color verde le las venas resaltando en la piel blanca y una preciosa y enorme bellota rosada. Se acostó sobre mí y el choque de nuestros penes fue electrizante, iniciamos unas "luchitas" completamente desnudos. Él se acomodó boca arriba exhibiendo du hermoso pene en completa erección y no pude evitar sujetarlos con mi mano y comenzar a acariciarlo. Él sonreía y sujetándome por la nuca hizo que acercara mi boca a su pene. No tuvo que hacer nada más, comenzó a besar aquel pene y pronto lo tuve entre mis labios. De pronto algo nos volvió a la realidad

-¡Ya está servido!- grito su mama y de inmediato solté aquel delicioso caramelo

Si, parecía que habíamos olvidado que no estábamos solos. Así que rápidamente comenzamos a vestirnos, claro que le cedi mis calzoncillos y el me dio lo suyos. Salimos a comer y su mama echo mi ropa a la lavadora.

-Ha sido una agradable sorpresa que ustedes dos se volvieran a encontrar, ya platique con tu mama y acordamos reunirnos para comer el fin de semana- me dijo la mama de Kurt y no paro de hablar durante toda la comida, sin percatarse que por debajo de la mesa las piernas de Kurt rozaban las mías constantemente y de cuando en cuando bajaba la mano para acariciar mis muslos discretamente poniéndome cada vez más cachondo

Terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a ver la televisión en la sala mientras su mama se encargada de mi ropa. Las caricias eran cada vez más ardientes y yo sentí un enorme deseo de estar con él, pero su mama a cada rato pasaba a ver como estábamos.

Ya se secó tu ropa, si quieres ya puedes cambiarte- me dijo mientras me daba mis prendas y le solicitaba a Kurt que fuera a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda

Yo me metí al cuarto de Kurt para cambiarme sin darme cuenta que su mama iba detrás de mí. Cuando me quite la camiseta y me baje el short, escuche una respiración como de suspiro. Ahí la vi en la puerta, la mama de mi amigo se me quedaba viendo y yo instintivamente me subí el short

-¡Oh perdón! Me olvide que ya has crecido… y bastante- sonrió ella y sin dejar de mirarme me pregunto- ¿Tienes novia?

-Este… ¿novia?... no, no por el momento… - le respondí y volví a bajarme el short para ponerme rápidamente el pantalón ante la mirada de ella

-Mira, mande a Kurt a la tienda para pedirte un favor- me dijo mientras yo terminaba de vestirme

-Claro señora, si puedo lo hare con gusto- le dije y ella me miro a los ojos como si dudara un poco

-Lo que pasa es que Kurt nunca ha tendió novia y…. Bueno alguien me dijo que lo habían visto con otro chico "haciendo cosas"… yo no lo creo, pero… bueno él te tiene mucha confianza y a lo mejor te puede decir algo…-me dijo ella sin imaginar que momentos antes en esa misma habitación estuvimos a punto de "hacer cosas"

-¿Cree que Kurt es gay?- la interrogue directamente y sin rodeos

-No, como crees, Kurt es lindo pero no es…- me dijo y yo la interrumpí

-No se preocupe, yo lo voy a averiguar, pero necesito hablar con él a solas- le dije mientras en mi mente maquinaba un plan que nos beneficiaria a Kurt y a mí- si quiere mañana vengo como a esta hora pero si usted puede llegar más tarde par que me dé algo de tiempo

-Sí, me parece buena idea… muchas gracias, llegare un par de horas más tarde entonces- me dijo y salió de la recamara después de abrazarme

En cuanto regreso Kurt me fue a buscar a su recamara y le comente rápidamente lo ocurrido

-Entonces mañana podemos "hacer cosas" sin preocupaciones jajaja- se rio y añadió mientras se apretaba el paquete- pero mira como me vas a dejar hoy

No le dije nada, solo me arrodille frente a él y le baje el short y el calzoncillo para darle unas mamadas a su delicioso pene a manera de despedida

Me fui a casa y en el trayecto iba pensando en todo lo que podríamos hacer en esas dos horas, no, no eran solo dos horas, eran más, no era necesario que asistiera a la escuelita de regularización pues era el último día y solo habría un convivio. Sabía que íbamos a disfrutarlo, lo que no sabía era lo que le iba a decir a su mama después

Al día siguiente me prepare para ir directamente a la casa de Kurt, me puse el calzoncillo más sexy que encontré y el short más ajustado y pequeño que tenía y que en el metro llamo bastante la atención. Cuando toque la puerta, apareció Kurt vistiendo solo un pequeñísimo short rojo

-Hola- lo salude y el prácticamente me jalo al interior

-Estas riquísimo- me dijo mientras me quitaba la playera y me besaba en la boca

Corrimos a su habitación y me arranco el shortcito dejándome en calzoncillos

-¿De dónde sacas esos calzoncitos tan sexys?- me dijo mientras acariciaba mis nalgas por encima del calzoncillo apretándome contra su cuerpo

Yo le baje el short y encontré ese hermoso pene que tanto había llamado la atención. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y él puso ese miembro entre mis labios, comenzó a mamarlo despacio recorriéndolo desde la base hasta la cabeza con la punta de mi lengua, lamiendo sus testículos al tiempo que acariciaba sus redondas y firmes nalgas. Escuchando esos gemidos espaciados que delataban el goce que mi mamada le producía

Ahh … detente… detente… ahhh me vengo aghhh…-gimió y su pene respingo entre mis labios una y otra vez mientras sus nalgas se tensaban y su semen tibio inundaba mi boca

-Eres todo un semental- le dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama

-Se ve que tienes experiencia, creo que no voy a estrenar jajaja… nunca me la habían mamado así…- me dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado y me besaba

-Me encantaba sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, hurgando bajo mis calzoncillos y por encima de ellos. La sensación de sentir en mis manos su pene palpitando y volviendo a alcanzas la dureza inicial

-¡Cógeme Kurt!- le suplique y de inmediato me hizo poner empinadito con el trasero en todo lo alto y mi rostro contra la almohada

-Creo que si eres gay jajaja- se rio el mientras me daba un par de nalgadas y me bajaba el calzoncillo para tener libre acceso a mi entrada

-Ay…gemí al sentir la presión de su pene contra mi entrada pero mordí la almohada cuando me lo clavo de golpe hasta el fondo

El mete y saca inicio vigoroso y acelerado. No lo hacía pausado como el papa de Sebastián, sino rápido y dándome fuertes nalgadas. Mi entrada se fue adaptando al pene que lo taladraba sin piedad. Era mi primera cogida con alguien diferente al papa de Sebastián y me estaba gustando en exceso

-Ponte boca arriba- me ordeno mientras me sacaba el pene y de inmediato lo obedecí levantando mis piernas al máximo

-Ay Kurt…. ayyy…- gemí al sentir como aquel pene volvía a ensanchar mi entrada

Ver su rostro mientras me cogía era excitante. Quería masturbarme pero cada que hacia el intento de alcanzar con mi mano mi pene, el me la retiraba y aceleraba aún más sus embestidas. No tardó mucho en darme una estocada profunda que sentí hasta el alma y más aún cuando su semen comenzó a llenarme

-Ahhh… si, eres bien gay jajaja- me decía mientras terminaba en mis entrañas

-Eres todo un semental… nunca me habían cogido así…- le dije mientras me subía los calzoncillos

Y apenas vamos empezando- me dijo y metió nuevamente su mano bajo mis calzoncillos para apoderarse de mi pene que estaba a punto de explotar

Nos besamos y el comenzó a masturbarme bajo el calzoncillo. Yo alcance su pene flácido y comencé a acariciarlo con la esperanza de que recobrara el vigor antes mostrado. Entonces él se acomodó para que hiciéramos un delicioso "69" estando el abajo. Esta posición me encantaba, sentía como me la mamaba al tiempo que me dedeaba mi entrada mientras yo veía como poco a poco aquel pene que tanto placer me había dado volvía a erguirse. No puede evitar terminar en su boca y el simplemente calvo sus dedos en mis nalgas mientras tragaba

-Creo que le voy a decir a tu mama que si eres bien gay jajaja- ambos nos reímos y yo me monte en aquel pene que nuevamente se había erguido desafiante

-Dile lo que quieras pero mueve tus nalgas mmmm, así… - gimió mientras yo iniciaba un meneo circular con aquel delicioso miembro en mi interior

Sin sacármela nos acomodamos de ladito y comenzó un mete y saca lento acompañado de caricias y besos. Dejándomela por varios segundos en el interior me decía cuanto le gustaba lo estrecho de mí y confesándome que era la primera vez que disfrutaba el interior de alguien. Después de algunos minutos volví a sentir la calidez del semen que su pene depositaba dentro de mí

-¿Y qué le digo a tu mama?- le pregunte mientras me abrazaba aun con su pene dentro de mi

-Creo que le vas a decir que crees que si soy gay, pero… que vas a intentar presentarme a algunas "amigas" y así podremos salir y "hacer cosas"- me respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa

Nos bañamos y cuando llego su mama le comente que al parecer Kurt le gustaban los chicos pero que tal vez yo podría hacer que le gustaran las chicas. Así comencé a visitar la casa de Kurt sin levantar la mínima sospecha, aunque no con la frecuencia de que hubiera deseado pero bueno "algo es algo"

Mucho les agradeceré me dejen un review haciéndome saber su opinión al respecto del fic, si les pareció bien, mal, fuerte, de mal gusto…

Así tendré una idea para mis próximas publicaciones

Gracias ¡!


End file.
